El factor Hofstadter
by Archimboldi
Summary: .-¿Recuerdas cuando te mencione que existen estudios que demuestran que los menos inteligentes son capaces de manejar mejores sus emociones?.


.- Ella es una de las únicas personas con las que me siento cómodo, Amy. No veo cual es el problema de haberla invitado a una cena con el grupo.- ambos genios se encontraban de pie junto al lavaplatos de la cocina del departamento de Sheldon.- Además, creí que estarías feliz de poder conocerla, ella es impresionante.

Rodando los ojos Amy puso sus manos en la cadera y lo miró de forma severa.- Estaba feliz hasta que Penny me comentó sobre el incidente que tuviste hace un par de años con la doctora.

El físico se limitó a parpadear de forma continua y observarla con una mirada de confusión. Los platos que tenía en su mano los dejó sobre la mesa.

.- ¿De qué incidente hablas?- su memoria perfecta jamás le había fallado. Él y Beverly guardaban una relación esplendida y sin contratiempos.

.-Ella te besó Sheldon.- la vio continuar en la posición retadora.

.-Oh.- la imagen de una alcoholizada madre de Leonard vino a su cabeza haciéndolo estremecerse. Esa había sido una de las experiencias más perturbadoras de su vida.- Eso es ridículo. Penny tuvo la culpa de todo, ella la indujo a la borrachera, la pobre Beverly se vio inducida por—

.-La madre de tu mejor amigo en su conciente, estoy segura que si, deseaba saciar sus impulsos contigo.- ahora Amy menos segura y con las manos a sus lados le dio una mirada preocupada.- No me agrada saber que ella y yo estudiamos el mismo campo, es como si tu inconsciente te hiciera buscar alguien parecido a ella y—

.- ¿De qué, en nombre de Zeus, estás hablando?- ahora ambos estaban de pie mirándose detenidamente.

Sheldon parpadeo un par de veces procesando la información.

De apoco puso su boca como una 'o' y la miró con sorpresa.

.-No sabía que eras alguien propenso a los celos.- ella negando con el dedo índice delante de él lo miró enojada.

.-No lo soy.-

.-Nuestro reciente intercambio indica lo contrario. Debo asumir que una especie de dominación femenina debe ser parte de tu ciclo. Quizás debamos trabajar ese aspecto.

.-No hay nada que trabajar Shedon.- se cruzó de brazos, pero no se movió de su lugar.- Quiero que me digas que no la besaste. Tú nunca me has besado, sin embargo, quizás besaste a la madre de tu amigo y a mi no.

Parecía realmente perturbado ante la declaración. Hace poco tuvo una charla con Leonard que implicaba el hecho de que él, supuestamente, nunca había besado a Amy. Declarando que había tenido la intención de hacerlo la primera vez que ella lo besó y explicando la situación, Leonard le comentó que eso no era valido. No le dio mayor importancia al hecho, tampoco tenía mucha curiosidad en compartir saliva con alguien, a pesar de ser alguien tan cuidadoso e higiénico como Amy.

.-Yo no la besé.-ahora el se cruzó de brazos con gesto irritado.- No veo como eso puede ayudar a calmar tu inseguridad.

.- ¡Yo no soy insegura Sheldon!

.-Yo pensaba lo mismo.-le susurró un poco intimidado por la subida en el tono de su novia.

.- Propongo que en éste momento.- miró su reloj de pulsera.- veinte minutos antes de que comience la reunión con los demás, me beses aunque sea una vez.

Un ruido de impresión salió desde los labios de Sheldon.- Eso es absurdo. Te estás aprovechando de la situación. Debemos discutir con más tiempo temas tan serios como estos. Sabes que el reglamento señala que—

.- Bueno, me remito a la clausula de emergencias.

.- ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

.- Que mi novio jamás me ha besado, pero si pudo haber besado a la madre de—

.-¡Yo no la besé!- contestó tozudamente aún con sus brazos cruzados.- Recuerdo todo perfectamente y yo no la besé.

.-Sheldon si no me besas al menos una vez en tu vida entonces me veré en la obligación de reevaluar la cláusula de perdón que firmamos la última vez que tu amigo super estrella me insultó.

Abrió los ojos con espanto, para luego fruncir el ceño.- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con—

.-Sheldon.

Él se limitó a negar con vehemencia.- No voy a hacerlo. No puedes obligarme y—

Los hombros de Amy cayeron. Había sido un momento perfecto para empujar los límites de su novio, pero al parecer no tendría éxito. ¿Quién podría culparla por querer intentarlo? Nadie.

.-Olvídalo.-se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Necesitaba un segundo para recomponerse. Ella no quería que Sheldon estuviera molesto.

Al verla desaparecer por el pasillo se encogió de hombros con incomprensión y tomó los platos para dejarlos sobre la mesa frente al sofá.

Sintió algo caerse desde la dirección del baño. Caminó con alerta.

.-¿Está todo bien Amy?.- susurró mientras ponía si oído casi tocando la puerta.

.-Está todo bien, Sheldon.- su voz sonaba más bajo de lo normal.

.-¿Segura? Si deseas puedo traerte el pack de primeros auxilios que tenemos en caso de—

La puerta se abrió para dejar ver a Amy.

Aunque no era bueno leyendo gestos pudo notar que parecía preocupada. Tenia en su mano el vaso donde guardaban los cepillos de dientes.

.-Se me cayó esto.-ella le señaló.

.-Oh, tendré que higienizarlo después-Sheldon se disponía a darse la vuelta cuando ella le habló.

.-¿Recuerdas cuando te mencione que existen estudios que demuestran que los menos inteligentes son capaces de manejar mejores sus emociones?- la observó con suspicacia. Quizás intentaría besarlo, mejor sería irse de allí.

Se limitó a asentir y hacerse unos pasos más atrás.

.-Creo que estoy teniendo dificultades para manejar las mías.-

.-Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, debes—

.- Tal vez debería irme para poder canalizarlas y no terminar siendo una molestia para la agradable cena.

Subió los ojos con sorpresa. Eso podría funcionar.

Cuando estaba a punto de hablar recordó lo que no debía hacer en una situación como esa: sugerirle que eso sería maravilloso.

.-Pero le comenté a Beverly que podría conocerte.-optó por mencionarle.

Ella se encogió de hombros.- Sólo dile que tuve una emergencia.

.-No puedo mentirle. Jamás lo he hecho- recalcó como cuestión obvia.

.-Siempre habrá una primera vez.-le tendió el vaso de su mano y se lo puso en las suyas. Antes de que Sheldon pudiera decir algo ya salía del baño rumbo a buscar sus cosas.

.-Amy, espera.- Sheldon dejó el vaso sobre el mueble de las toallas y caminó con pasos grandes hacía donde ella estaba.- ¿Vas a estar molesta otra vez si permito que te vayas?

Negando con la cabeza terminó por ponerse su bolso y mirarlo desde su escritorio.

.-No. En éste caso estoy intentando balancear mis problemas emocionales simplemente.

.-Tengo la impresión de que el beso que me solicitaste viene siendo tú versión de 'balance'.

.-Lo sería. Pero no puedes hacer algo simplemente por sentirte obligado.

Suspirando con impaciencia se acercó hasta donde ella estaba y sin previo aviso tomó el bolso que tuviera cruzado, pasándoselo por sus hombros.

.-Quítate esto.

.- ¿Por qué?

.-Porque no deseo que de vayas con una crisis emocional.- su mirada de sorpresa fue grande.

Sheldon se limitó a ayudarla con su bolso. Librando una batalla mental decidió que sería mejor hacer rápido lo que debía hacer. Se inclinó para llegar más cerca del rostro de Amy. Sus ojos abiertos escanearon la cara de la única persona con la que podría haber pensado alguna vez comenzar éste tipo de intercambios.

Amy contuvo la respiración al observarlo desde tan cerca. Su piel blanca y perfecta tan próxima a ella parecían sacadas de un sueño.

Él no podría hacer esto. A pesar de haber visto un sin números de intercambios involuntariamente, de forma principal protagonizados por Leonard y Penny, él no podría.

Se alejó.

El silencio que siguió luego de su actuar fue desconcertante.

Una imagen de los labios de Amy apareció en su retina.

.-¿ Vas a besarme ,Sheldon?.- bajó la vista nuevamente hacía ella.

Ella no lo miraba a los ojos, sino que su vista iba dirigida directamente a su boca No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

_Él no iba a besarla. No hoy._

.-No- se aclaró la garganta y se alejó un poco, extendiéndole el bolso sin mirarla directamente.- no creo que sea posible.

Sin querer perder el control, decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse y respirar con calma. Tomó el bolso y sin mirarlo directamente se retiró del departamento de inmediato.

Sheldon se quedó de pie unos minutos analizando la situación: ella le comentó que no estaría enojada si le permitía irse, pero también le comentó que quería ser besada y el se negó… Dos veces.

.-Buen dios.- susurró mientras terminaba por sentarse en su lugar dejándose caer un poco hacía abajo.- Enfócate Sheldon.

Amy lo entendería.

Tendría que conversar con Leonard al respecto.


End file.
